moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Valcore 'Bereden' MacKay
Woot, I'm Valcore himself testing this thing out! w00t!Greag 04:24, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Uncle? All dead, except his uncle, who will die soon ... Hahahaha! Eminem I just fucking realized that Valcore is WoW's version of Eminem. I mean, think about it: Started off with a shitty childhood, then went into his early twenties as a really good yet immature mercenary, then did some drugs, had battles with Blackheart, then took a break (Retirement) then made a comeback. Sub conciouses are scary o.O Delving into the Past So since Val's dead and stuff, I decided to read the whole wiki page over and realized there isn't much in his past. And sometimes when I'm RPing or really bored I'll think of all the times I've RPed with Valcore, and the part where I started playing him is kind of bleak. I'm just now remembering it, so I'll try to add more shit to it. Holy Fucking Shit ...Wow, I just took the time to read this, I didn't even know you made some parody songs, hell we all should get on Skype and record them sometime, the gang would get a kick out of it, i'd say keep on trucking but Valcore be dead, we'll all miss him deep deep down. SethGrey 19:57, January 3, 2011 (UTC) So, I didn't know that my page was vandalized in March untill I decided to edit Valcore's quote. It said 'protected by Tryphon' for Vandalism. I was like 'lolwut' and checked the revision, fearing the worst. However, the only vandalism that Tryphon quickly fixed was on the beginning of the page: 'WARNING: This article contains explicit content. Because he's a sick fuck.' Despite the outright insult, I laughed. I didn't know the I.P, so -shrug-. I can't POSSIBLY imagine who would vandalise VALCORE MACKAY. I mean, it couldn't possibly be someone from Blackheart who got pissed after seeing the Battle with Blackehart section, could it? Whatever, the BTT got it worse with its vandalism thing. One time thing, won't probably ever happen again, since (COCKY MODE ACTIVATED) the mods and admins just love this story so much that they frequently read it. It's all good fun. iaintevenmad.pg Greag Was Here. 23:09, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Don't look at us :P When we have something to say we post in the Blackheart section. My guess would either be Zethrax, Seth, or Dal. Possibly some other yahoo you've gotten on the wrong side of. Cause you know you -do- get on the wrong side of people on a regular basis. Besides I'd think you'd like that anyway, seems like an ego boost and not a downer anyway but you're male and seem inclined to see things differently. I was wondering where you got the whole bronze dragonflight in your story, what chapter you started that in cause it just suddenly appeared for me in your ZF chapters. So if you don't mind give me a hint in where to look. I can't sort through all your chapters to find it and still be alive at the end. -Arrow Darksword160 12:54, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Hey, I wouldn't touch this mess of...Mess, I could maybe see Zethrax, but Dalithor never comes on here anymore to my knowledge, but I have to agree with Arrow, you do get on the wrong side of people a lot. Anyway, I gave my two cents, back to reading Arrow's and Lokhir's pages. SethGrey 15:04, May 5, 2011 (UTC) You're right guys, I DO get on the wrong side of people a lot. But then again, who doesn't? People just don't generally like me or Valcore, and a lot of times, it's for no apparent reason. However, I'm not launching into details of that. Arrow, it seemed like you attacked me a bit, and I don't want to start some prissy fight over lore and all that shit, so here it goes: You're implying that men can just take an insult and have an instant ego boost, which is completely bullshit. Also, just because you might have RPed a Bronze Dragon that was LOLTAKENDOWN by the Admins doesn't entitle you to question everybody when they involve the Bronze Dragonflight. Yes, it may seem a -bit- extreme to have Valcore talk to some bronze dragon and have said dragon show him where to go, however, how else could I explain how Valcore got the idea for Sul'thraze? Also, you can find it on the 'Long Night' section in the chapter 'Laying Low', where Lara first talks to Valcore and shows him where to 'find the carrot' essentialy. I've TRIED to make the stories as realistic as possible, which in my opinion, they are. I know I raise eyebrows with the association of the Bronze Dragonflight, however, people do associate with them. It's not some 'SECRET CLUB' as you might view it, and no, Valcore is not turning into a dragon as a result from this. Like I said, I'm not starting a lore fight on the discussion page here, Mainly because the Admins would get pissed as all hell and throw a shitstorm, but also because I fucking HAAAAAAAAAAATE Internet fights. Greag 20:57, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Please take it easy. I wasnt trying to bash you in anyway. Val you are one of the few people that gave good comments on Arrows page. Why would I come after you after you were nice to me? I was honestly just curious about where you started the bronzes in your story so I asked. Im sorry I assumed that you would see the vandalism to your page in a positive light, after all someone took the time to come seek you out and try to get back at you in some way. Ive never RPed a bronze drake and I never will, wrapping my head around the whole tagents in time would give me a headache. I dont know but honestly Id feel a little proud that I made someone go out of their way to stalk/change my page. All I can say ws atleast it was a small change. -ArrowDarksword160 22:08, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ...We carebeared a dragon page? And what's this about me hating dragons ? Wiki(a) discussion pages are MADE to discuss/fight about lore and things within the page/universe/whatever. Nobody has reign. By the way, it's 'Typhron', not 'Tryphron' And to be honest, the IP was/is some idiot going to a college campus computer lab and vandalizing various pages, not just yours, switching each time before the entire IP range was banned. Added to that, I simply made it so that many pages that kept getting continously vandalized would require someone to sign in on an account at least a week old. The treatment can extend to anyone who has that happen to them, too. And to be honest x2, I don't hate a character becoming a dragon. Technically, if it can be done right, it can be badass. There. I said it. Credibility gone. Tiffy 22:57, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Whatever, sorry about any direct insults or the whole mispelling name thing. I guess I'm still 'butthurt' about Blackheart and all that shit, because it's the main reason the House died, and why it was suffering afterwards after Dan took control, then fucked shit up again. If you wouldn't mind, Typhron, I just want to delete almost all of this section because it's pointless and me throwing a hissy fight, and calling out people. Greag 23:31, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Greag I have to disagree, the House falling was my fault, I dropped the ball. I got tired of leading, and in point, handed it the most capable person I could find, Em. From there we all know what happened, but if your to blame anyone, it'd be me. (Sorry for those spelling errors I corrected, dumb fingers were tired after an hour of playing the gutair.)) SethGrey 01:11, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Not sure. Greag. For once, stuff was taken to the talk page and everything waas done right (and nobody jumped up my arsehole). Despite the squabble, this is currently one of my favourite pages on the wikia. It's so PRODUCTIVE. Hell, all of you have something akin to my thanks right now. Tiffy 01:42, May 6, 2011 (UTC) That Never Happened. I never appraoched you in Arie's peak. SethGrey 19:21, May 22, 2011 (UTC) It's more of a story thing. See, I'm just using Seth in this section to remind Valcore of the House of Grey and what will happen after Valcore's little war. I knew I should have asked you first, but nothing's going to happen to Seth that'll change your RP character in any way. Just a little wake up call to Valcore. You make me look like an Asshole, just write it how it happened, that and i'd never do that. =b SethGrey 01:37, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Quitting WoW... For good, this time. Yes, you read the title correctly. I am officialy quitting WoW, for good. I have my reasons, and here they are: The MAIN reason: 'I realized that being at the young age I am, spending all my time on the computer isn't exactly a recipe for a great life. With summer now here, I've started to get off my lazy ass and go and "Socialize." Also, WoW is really sucking my money, and I really want to save up for future expenses, such as a house, college, etc. I know it's only "15$ A MONTH BRAH" but to me, a near low-class kid living in what rich people call "The Ghetto", but it's really not, just poor, 15$ a month is a considerate amount. I need to go out and live life, breathe some fucking fresh air and stop being so lazy. And WoW is a main factor in pulling me back from that. Plus, saying you play WoW to your IRL friends isn't exact recipes for wild times. 'U SHOULDNT CARE WAT THEY THINK LOL' Well, if there's one thing I've learned in the past, is that the SECOND you announce you play WoW at your school, work, etc, you become a leper essentially. So yeah, TL;DR Getting a life. '''Other reasons: '''I've been playing WoW since 2006, and at first it was pretty fun. Sure, there were bad things back then, for example, THE KEYRING AND GETTING INTO INSTANCES, and 40 man raids that took fucking forever. However, it was still fun. Over the years, WoW has gotten shittier. It wasn't bad in TBC, although TBC is what killed a lot of RP in WoW because of the lack of lore, but it started to show signs of shitting up in WotLK, when it was the time of the Ret Pallies, esentially.I actually did play a Ret Pally during the majority of WotLK, and I'm not going to lie, he was one OP mother fucker. I never played any other class. But I grew out of that, and went back to the class I was born for: Warrior. Sure, warriors have had their shares of being OP and being in the middle, but it's still my class. I started to get into RP around the beginning of 2009, which would be about 2 years ago from this post. It was amazing. Awesome. First times I ever RPed. RP became the reason to play WoW, even though it was only on Moon Guard and Wrymrest Accord. It was good. But then I was introduced to all the bad RPers, the Thortellas, Marrowdarks, Marvalais, Elendils, Mongraas, Argunons, etc. and the ERPers. It got tiring playing BGs and doing dungeons with people going, 'LOL NERD U ERP AT GOLDSHIRE LOL GET A LIFE' all the time when they see: 'Guard: Guys, let's get some defense at the towers, so that way when we rush Drek, we still have some reinforcements while they go to rush our guy. '''Even now, RP is dying slowly. Thanks to the ERPers and horribad RPers. They stand there all stubborn and shit, teaching new RPers that it's OK to do that shit. And it's driving a lot of good RPers away. So a reason I'm quitting WoW? Bad RP. I summed it up, and there you go. Now, I launch into '''Ghostcrawler. '''That's right, I'm talking about good ol' Ghostcrawler at Blizzard. Sure, he came up with the dungeon system, which is really badass, however, the rest of what he's doing? '''SHITINMYMOUTH.jpg '''Basically, Cataclysm is the ''Time of Ghostcrawler. He uses his strings at Blizzard to turn the once underpowered frost mages into the fucking death machines they are today. And in order to do that, he did the fucking unthinkable: Nerfed warriors to the ground. I play melee classes, mind you, and I have NEVER levelled a caster class past 17. And I never shall. I'm not going to fucking go all 'LOL I PLAY FROST MAGE NOOBS' so I can be OP. It goes something like this every week at Blizzard: "Ghostcrawler, just killed a frost mage!" "NERF THEM. TO. THE. GROUND!" It's annoying to read the patch notes and see all these mage buffs, yet all these warrior buffs, Because I'm a huge Batman fan, and because I espicially love Lucius Fox, I'm going to say this: '"As long as Ghostcrawler is in WoW, I won't be." TL; DR I'm quitting Wow because RP is dying and because of Ghostcrawler. What does this mean for my MG Wiki pages? '''Well, if any of you have been reading my updates to the Valcore 'Bereden' MacKay page, you can see that Val is currently pursuing his daughter. I can promise this section will be the last, for as soon as Val is reunited with his daughter, ''he will OFFICALY retire, for fucking GOOD this time. '''Which means he lives happily ever after. So, in a couple months from the time I'm reading this, Valcore's story will be '''done. '''However, I am still going to work on Ragarni Ironhammer, my little DORF SHAMMY. I have always wanted to RP a shaman, and I succesfully did on Ragarni. Ragarni is ICly retired right now, ever since the merged with , and he will stay that way, since he doesn't believe in the Light and because I am not the best of friends with the Clergy. They're pretty cool ICly and OOCly, it's just the whole religion thing that bothers me. So, it'll take me awhile to finish Rag's story, but it will be explosive, I can garuntee that. He might even show up in a future story on another page. Also, I have written Pages for all the MacKay people I RPrd, except for Dreazor. I will get around to writing his story eventually, and it'll be good. Stay tuned for updates to my stories, readers. TL; DR Still updating pages, will wrap them all up and create one more. It was great fun guys. -Greag/Valcore/Ragarni/Grizar/Bereden/Valorie/Dreazor/Whateverthefuckelse Greag 02:36, June 3, 2011 (UTC) "''I'm quitting Wow because RP is dying and because of Ghostcrawler. The four raging stupids ." Lol, hear hear. Only my rage extends to the state of PvP and the destablization of the 'community' Blizzard seems to dislike among other things wrong with this server. Added to that, Paladins had it too had, Warriors had it too easy, and I hated how both where handled. Also, 'excuse' lore. Tiffy 10:56, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I know I'm a total asshole for not updating for 2 months now, I'm just in that 'Writer doesn't feel like writing' stage. My reason? Growing depression. A friend of mine died, and it's been hard for me and my friends. A death at 15 isn't an easy thing to handle lightly. That, and it seems whenever I try to write for Valcore, it always just flops somehow. A month ago, I had written about 5 sections for it, and it got lost when I accidently spilled water on my computer, frying it completely. Then, when I tried it 2 weeks ago after much work, whenever I tried to post it, my internet went FLOP! Sorry for the wait guys. Greag 23:30, August 13, 2011 (UTC)